


Red Is Such A Lovely Color On You

by transtaako



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Gore, Guro, Knifeplay, M/M, NSFW, gore kink, guro kink, having a grim reaper boyfriend has its perks, magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtaako/pseuds/transtaako
Summary: here’s taako getting fucked up by his reaper boyfriend (it’s consensual)





	Red Is Such A Lovely Color On You

**Author's Note:**

> as usual:  
> •i didn’t proofread  
> •it’s completely out of character (can a dude just get off)  
> •idk what good writing is

“Kravitz?”

Taako was curled in on himself on one side of the couch, picking at his vibrant nail polish and staring at his feet. Kravitz was sitting primly on the opposite end, spine straight, reading a book on a famous composers from across Faerün.

Kravitz side-eyed him nervously, making note of the chopped polish and the position he had twisted himself into.

“Yeah, babe?”

Taako chipped the last green flake off of his thumbnail and gnawed at his bottom lip.

“Like, you’re a reaper and all that, right? So you can do...death...stuff.”

Kravitz closed his book and gingerly placed it on the coffee table, shifting to face Taako.

“Well, yes? Taako, you’re kind of worrying me. What is it?”

Taako abruptly stopped picking at his nails and splayed his hands out to the side, palms pressed into the couch, nails digging into the cushions.

“Theoretically, since, again, you have death powers, and all that, you could keep someone alive through...something they couldn’t normally live through, right?”

Kravitz bristled for a moment, surprised by his question, and then scrunched up his face.

“Taako, if you want to...to torture someone I can’t-“

Taako sighed exasperatedly and buried his face in his hands.

“No! Gods, I just-“ He took a deep breath and removed his hands, sticking his thumbnail between his teeth, looking at Kravitz.

“I want you to...cut me up. Like, blood and gore and shit. It’s like...a thing.”

Kravitz stared at him and said nothing until Taako put his face in his hands again.

“Nothing, nevermind! This is- that was stupid to ask, just fuckin’ ignore me.”

Kravitz gently grabbed his hands and moved them from his face. Taako inspected the floor.

“Taako, babe, look at me.”

Reluctantly, he did.

“It’s...technically illegal. And, honestly? Not healthy. But, if...if you’re _sure_ , I can do it.”

Taako responded by grabbing Kravitz by his lapels and kissing him aggressively. Kravitz doubted himself for a moment, then let his fangs slide out and he bit down on Taako’s lower lip. Taako’s breath hitched and he pulled himself away to admire the trickle of blood flowing down his chin.

Kravitz smiled tentatively.

“Yeah?”

Taako closed his eyes and slid his tongue over his lip.

“Yeah. Here.”

Taako stood up and twirled his finger around, and a length of rope appeared in his hand, which he held out to Kravitz.

“Of course I could do it myself with magic, but it’s _so_ much nicer when you do it.”

Kravitz moved himself off the couch and took the rope, kissing Taako once more before sliding his shirt off.

“Turn around.”

Taako obliged and put his wrists together behind him. Kravitz deftly looped the rope together in an intricate knot before tugging on it to make sure it was secure. Taako turned around again and Kravitz gently pushed down on his shoulder and he went to his knees.

Taako was grinning at him and Kravitz placed a hand on his chest.

“Okay, this is gonna feel weird. If it freaks you out, or I go too far, just tell me to stop and I will, okay?” Taako could hear the serious note in his voice and he nodded solemnly.

“I swear, the second anything is too much, I’ll tell you.”

“Okay.” Kravitz closed his eyes and Taako felt his entire body seize up for a moment. It felt like ice water was flowing through his veins, out from the spot where Kravitz’s hand lay. Eventually, it faded and his body relaxed, but he still felt cooler than usual.

When Kravitz removed his hand there was a faint white splotch on Taako’s chest.

Kravitz looked concerned.

“Taako? You okay?”

Taako nodded again. Kravitz cupped his jaw in his hand and kissed him again. Taako let this go on for only so long before he shrugged Kravitz off.

“Babe, can you please start because if you don’t I might _actually_ die-“

“Taako, be quiet.” Kravitz’s voice had that hard edge to it that made Taako melt.

Taako moaned under his breath and nodded obediently.

“Good boy.”

Taako hummed appreciatively when a small silver dagger materialized in Kravitz’s hand. Taako moved closer to it as much as he could until Kravitz pushed him back down and held the blade up to his throat, pressing into his neck, but not hard enough to break the skin.

“Kravitz...?”

Taako’s eyes were wide, pleading. Kravitz drunk in the site of him. He could get used to Taako desperate.

“Mhm?”

“ _Please?_ ”

Taako knew he sounded needy, but he didn’t care, he wanted Kravitz to just cut him open and tear him apart and-

Kravitz pressed in harder and blood steadily trickled over Taako’s collarbone and down to his chest.

“Oh, fuck.” Kravitz ran his thumb over the cut and then put his mouth to it, gently lapping up some of the blood.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Again. “ _Gods_ , Kravitz, that’s so _good_ , fuck.” Taako uselessly canted his hips upward, desperate for friction. Kravitz removed himself from Taako’s neck and placed the blade against his chest.

“Kravitz, Gods, that’s _really_ good, but could you _please_?” Taako awkwardly nodded down at himself.

“Hmm. Could I please _what_?”

Taako whined.

“Krav, you are such an ass sometimes. Could you please just touch me? Please? Gods, I’m literally so turned on it hurts _please_.” Taako’s voice broke on the last word and Kravitz almost felt sorry for him.

Keeping the blade where it was, he moved his other hand down and slid it up Taako’s thigh, appreciating the way his breath stopped when he did. Underneath his skirt, Taako’s panties were completely soaked through. Kravitz began to rub agonizingly slow circles onto Taako’s clit through them.

Taako tried to push himself onto Kravitz’s hand harder but Kravitz pulled it away.

“Stay still.” Taako whined again but did as he was asked as Kravitz returned his hand.

Gods, it was too much and not enough at the same time. Kravitz was barely pressing hard enough to make him come or relieve him of his ache, but he was pressing just hard enough to make Taako aware of it.

Slowly, Kravitz dragged the blade down Taako’s chest and he moaned appreciatively. Taako’s chest was covered in generous amounts of blood, not an amount that would have killed him, though.

He pressed the point into Taako’s stomach, and Taako gasped when he did this. Gods, it hurt but it was so good.

Blood spilled over Taako’s thighs as Kravitz slid his fingers inside of Taako’s panties, thumbing his clit and teasing his entrance.

Taako was breathless, and could barely speak.

“Gods-! Kravitz, _please_ , more. I-fuck! I want everything, fuck fuck fuck, I want everything at once I want you inside me and-“ Taako panted and looked into Kravitz’s eyes, begging.

Kravitz smirked. He knew exactly what he needed. Slipping his fingers into Taako, he summoned a spectral hand, which floated up to Taako’s mouth and slipped its digits inside, toying with his tongue and teeth as Taako moaned and drooled.

He pressed down on Taako’s clit, hard, and he made the hottest sound Kravitz had ever heard. He twisted the knife and dragged it sideways, letting Taako’s guts spill out.

Taako was crying in earnest, but he was as hard as he had ever been in his entire life and Kravitz was fucking him and playing with his insides at the same time and there was a hand in his mouth, and all of a sudden there was another one at his throat, cutting off his air and he was so _close_ , unabashedly grinding into Kravitz’s hand as he made the most obscene noises he had ever made and he was drooling and it was so _much_ and it was so _good_ and _everything_ all at _once_ and then he was coming.

Taako gasped and ground down onto Kravitz’s palm as his whole body shook with the intensity of his orgasm. Kravitz fucked him through it and the aftershocks, sending waves through his body with each light brush on his clit.

Taako had been fucked into bliss, head rolling back and drool mixing with his blood. He was vaguely aware of Kravitz removing himself and the hands and then Kravitz healing him up and removing the spell.

Eventually he came to, untied, but still kneeling on the floor.

“Kravitz...holy _fuck_. Holy _shit_.” Kravitz chuckled at that.

“I think that was the hardest I’ve ever come in my entire life. Holy fuck. Remind me to make this up to you.”

“We’ll talk about it later. C’mon, I doubt you can walk right now. You need a warm bath.” Taako nodded in agreement and let Kravitz scoop him up and carry him to the bathroom.


End file.
